


the rashomon redux job

by ideare



Category: Leverage
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Post-Episode: s03e11, Vexel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: after the leverage crew discover that none of them actually stole the dagger of aqu'abi, the race is on to see who will be the first to succeed in stealing the coveted artefact.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	the rashomon redux job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



  
  


[here's the link for the full-size image](https://imgur.com/trJtj0S.png)

**Author's Note:**

> ears are hard, and perspectives are confusing. but this was a lot of fun to make! i especially enjoyed making the paintings in the frames. (i figured it wouldn't be the same exact exhibit 5 years later.)


End file.
